lunar moon
by littlebob16
Summary: Sean watched his big sisters find lifemates, and he gave on the idea; so he started to date Aubrey Daniels. could this girl be his lifemate? with her beautiful lavernder eyes and the way she's always on his mind? He hopes so! could he be in love? R
1. Chapter 1

Lunar Moon

_**Lunar Moon**_

A Matthews Novel

Prologue:

It was the winter break of Sean's senior year. He, Jean, and Scott had graduated early. Passing all their classes last semester and last year when they helped the principle save the school campus, they didn't even need to take defense classes.

Sean was sleeping when he heard an animal's cry come from outside. Jumping out of bed, he went to the window; he felt the animal's pain. He threw on some shoes, a t-shirt, and a jacket; then he grabbed his phone and texted Jean asking him to keep his body temperature up. When she texted him back telling him okay, he opened the window and climbed out.

**Chapter 1**

**S**ean was walking through the woods in back of his house looking for an injured animal. He couldn't believe the things he would do for animals; walking around in the snow covered woods in his boxers, sneakers, t-shirt, and a jacket. He wasn't cold thanks to Jean, but he was worried about the animal.

He wandered for a little longer and found it. There lying in a pile of snow was the most beautiful tiger, he had ever seen. He walked up to it and started to pet it. He started whispering to it telling it that things would be alright and that he was there; he also started looking for injuries too.

He watched as the beautiful tiger morph into a beautiful girl that he knew all too well. He was always happy to see this girl, but right now he was worried.

"Aubrey?" Sean sighed touching her arm.

She rolled over and looked up at him with her bright lavender eyes. Those normally happy and humor filled eyes, were full of pain. Her shirt was ripped and blood dripped down the front. Sean pulled his shirt and jacket off and put them on her. He then pulled her into his lap and held her.

"Sean?" Aubrey sighed touching his cheek with her hand.

"Shh, Aubrey. It's okay, I got you." Sean told her and kissed her fingertips.

Sean picked up his cell phone and dialed his older sister's number. Aubrey needed a doctor and he trusted only his sister with his lifemate. He couldn't believe that his girl was outside in the cold.

He and Aubrey had dated since last year. On his eighteenth birthday he learned she was his lifemate, but he wanted to wait till she was ready. A month later, on her eighteenth birthday, they talked about lifemates. She was so happy when she found out and she was more than happy to agree to forever.

**On the phone**

"I'm already on my way to the door, Sean. I'll climb in through your window. Alex will be there in a few minutes in his jaguar form to help you get to the house faster. Don't worry; we'll be able to help her. Just keep her warm. Jean is helping as much as she can from the distance, and no mom does not know yet. Yes, I will talk to her later about what happened, so you won't have to leave Aubrey's side." Jewel said answering her phone. Sean could hear an engine in the background start and accelerate; he assumed she was in her car now.

"Okay, thanks Jewels. Love you." Sean thanked his big sister. She and his other sisters were always looking out for him and their family; even though they moved out.

"No problem, it's what family is for. I love you too." Jewel said and hung up her phone.

Hanging up, Sean let out a breath and looked at Aubrey. Might as well start walking back toward the house, to get her warm faster; Sean decided.

**Off****the**** phone**

Sean picked Aubrey up and hugged her closer to him to keep her warm, and started walking back to the house; in what he hoped was the right direction. He touched Alex's mind and stopped moving. With in a few minutes Alex appeared in front of him and told him to climb on to his back. Without any questions Sean did as he was told and Alex ran as fast as he could to Sean's bedroom window.

Once in front of his window, he climbed off of Alex's back and waited for him to shift into his human form. Sean handed Aubrey to Alex and climbed into his bedroom window; he turned back to Alex and took Aubrey from him. Alex shifted back into his jaguar form and jumped into the window. After shifting back to his human form he closed the window and turned toward Sean and Jewel. Jewel told Sean to put Aubrey on the bed. He did so and sat besides her holding her hand.

After awhile everything got quiet and tense. Jewel Watched Aubrey from her spot by the closet; after explaining that she'd finish healing her after Aubrey got an hour of sleep. Sean sat by the bed stroking Aubrey's hand and Alex stood by the window. Alex turned and looked at them.

"Jewel, I gotta ask. How on earth did you get into this window, when you're shorter than me and Sean? I mean we had to jump and climb." Alex asked honestly stunned.

"Well sweetheart, I figured you would know by now." Jewel said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Will you remind me again? I promise not to forget."

"I'm magical remember." She said press a kiss lightly to his lips. Her statement caused everyone to laugh, even Sean and defiantly lighted the mood in the room.

**Chapter 2**

**A**ubrey woke up in a warm place and on a _Soft _bed. She rolled over to see her very handsome lifemate, Sean lying next to her on the bed. However she had all the blankets and he had none. Picking the blankets up, she pulled them onto both of them and snuggled closer into his side. She felt his arms wrap around her and shift him-self so he was snuggling her closer to him. Smiling to her-self, she looked at his perfection. His nose, lips, and cheeks. She smiling, she kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good Morning Beautiful. How are you feeling?" Sean asked, looking into her soft lavender eyes with his light brown eyes.

"Good Morning Handsome. I'm great. How about you?" Aubrey answered his question with one of her own.

"I'm great now, how did you sleep?"

"I would have slept better if you were covered and hugging me." She smiled teasingly at him.

"I'm sorry; I'll remember that next time. Will a kiss, make it better and make you forgive me?" Sean asked playing along. After she smiled, he placed a kiss on her lips lightly and drew back to tell her something. "So how about breakfast? Oh, and those clothes are for you. Jewel had Kallie, Jade, and Jean bring them. Your seem to be the same size as all of them but they didn't know who's clothes you would be more comfortable in."

"Oh, thank you. And I'd love breakfast." She smiled standing up and looked at each outfit. She picked one up and got dressed. "Who ever brought this one, wins."

**Chapter 3**

**S**ean held Aubrey's hand while they walked into the kitchen. He saw Jean, Scott, Jewel, and Alex at the table. Destiny was at the stove and Andy was handing her plates.

"Good Morning. I hope you slept well, Aubrey. Come, sit down you two. Here's breakfast." Destiny greeted them with a smile and placed plates in front of each of the children.

"Good Morning. I slept well; I hope everyone else did as well. Thank you so much for your hospitality." Aubrey smiled and greeted her back. Everyone mumbled yes and morning greetings, while Aubrey and Sean sat down.

A few minutes later, Kallie and Charles walked into the room carrying Nathan and Inez. Sitting down, Charles passed Inez to Jewel and turned to figure out what they planned on doing for their honeymoons. Everyone else ate in peace.

"Look Aubrey I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but we need to know. What were you doing this morning outside?" Andy asked worry filling his voice and looking at her with concern.

Andy's sudden question had everyone looking up. Charles and Alex stopped talking about their plans. Jewel and Kallie looked up with Inez and Nathan in their laps. Jean and Scott stopped talking about where they were moving to for college. Sean looked at Aubrey, while Destiny glared at the back of Andy's head. Sam, Jade, Jenna, and Jaymi stopped in the door way and looked at everyone. Aubrey looked Andy before answering.

"Well, remember that Sally girl from last Halloween. Well she came to pay me a visit, and on her visit she killed my parents. After I knew they were dead, I didn't stick around. I climbed out of my window and ran. They managed to shoot me on my way out. I knew that I would die from the cold if I stayed in my human form, so I shifted into my tiger form. I had no idea that Sean would know that I would need help from so far away" Aubrey said, wiping a few tears out of her eyes.

"What about your stuff? Like clothes, your car, and anything else important." Destiny asked handing her a tissue.

"All at the house, I figured I'd leave it there since I had to go back. It's the only place I got." Aubrey said taking the tissue and wiping at her face.

"That's where your wrong. You'll move in with us, until Sean moves out. Then you two can move into together like you guys planned. Although you do have to go back and get your stuff."

"I couldn't do that…"

"You are and that's final. After breakfast you, Sean, Alex and Charles will go and get your stuff. Jade and Sam will follow just in case you need more room. If you need more than that you can call and we'll send someone."

After breakfast, they left for Aubrey's things. I took about one and a half hours to get all of the things into the cars. Alex and Charles parked Aubrey's purple Camaro and walked into the house. Followed by Jade and Sam in his sliver 911 turbo Porsche and Aubrey and Sean in his sliver Ferrari.

"YAY! WE CAN PLAY NOW!" Jean screamed with joy clapping and jumping up and down, while everyone entered the house.

**Chapter 4**

"What are we playing?" Aubrey asked, joining everyone in their little circle on the floor.

"Well we're playing truth of dare. Well mostly just sitting around and asking questions randomly." Jewel answered looking at her. "Normally we all put our names into a hat. You would pick the name out of the hat and dare that person. Then that person would pick another name out and so forth. We usually have a round of dares and then a round of truths. Since you're new, you get to go first, and today we're just sitting around and asking random questions."

"Okay, but why don't we play a full game?"

"Well Mom doesn't think leaving the house is very smart right now, under the circumstances and all." Jewel sighed.

"I don't get it." Aubrey said, looking from Jewel to Sean.

"Well, when we play truth or dare, we get too into the game and we end up leaving the house a lot. If we did that, Mom thinks it might get Xander's attention, which we don't want. Plus we play very harshly." Sean said.

"Oh, okay. That's understandable. So let's play." Aubrey said, and picked someone to ask.

After a while everyone got tired and bored. All the older kids left. Everyone else went to their rooms and went to bed. Sean lay in bed with his arms wrapped round Aubrey. He had never been so comfortable in his entire life. He hadn't told anyone yet, but he was looking at houses to give to Aubrey; so they could start their lives together. He saw a few he liked but he knew he wanted Aubrey to make the final decision on which one they buy.

The slight brush of hair against his chest had pulled him out of his thoughts about their future and looking down at the source. Aubrey was rolling over in his arms. Her soft warm and smooth skin brushed against his, her legs entangled in his and her head rubbed further into his shoulder. While her soft lavender eyes looked up at him with humor in them.

"Sean, I'm very flattered that you react to me that way. Don't worry, I like the way you react to me and I have the same reaction when I'm near you." Aubrey giggled while talking to him and referring to a certain part of his body.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." He chuckled along with her. "However, I was under the impression that you were asleep."

"Nope can't sleep."

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Tell me a story."

"Are you sure? I mean I haven't done that since Jean was like…eight years old. I don't think I'm hardly can think of a good story anymore." He said looking at her.

"Please…I would really enjoy it and I'm sure it'll help me sleep." She pleaded with him; she even gave him the best puppy dog look she could muster up.

"Oh, alright. For you, I'll try." He sighed in defeat rolling his eyes jokingly, as she smiled with triumph. "Once upon a time…"

He continued with the story until he saw her eyes start to droop. When he was finished with the story, she started to roll over and snuggle into his chest. He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He played with her hair and started to hum a song that Jade wrote for him.

Jade had written everyone a song for their lifemates. Destiny, Jewel and Kallie had taught it to their lifemates, who sing it to them, when ever they get the chance too. Jade sang hers to her lifemate, Sam. Instead of writing two different ones for Jean and Scott, she wrote them the same one; everyone knows that they are secretly attracted to each other. While thinking of his family and coming to an end of his song, he fell asleep.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Sean rolled over and woke up alone. He looked everywhere in his room for her, but couldn't find her. He was about to leave his room, when the door opened and she walked in. Sean would never be able to get over how beautiful she was. She could wear a simple clothes like jeans and a t-shirt or wear a classy gown and she would still be beautiful no matter what.

"Oh, you're awake." Aubrey stated walking in the room carrying a tray. "This is for you. Your Mom asked me to bring it in for you. She also said to tell you that they were going out for the day. So the only people home are you, me, Jean, and Scott."

"Thank you." He said taking the tray and putting it on the desk. He sat her down beside him, kissed her cheek and then looked at her. "Well what would you like to do today?"

"Anything you want to do."

A few minutes later, they were walking through the forest at the back of the house. They continued to walk through the woods until they saw two tree houses. Aubrey was surprised, she had never seen houses built so perfectly and like a professional built them.

"Wow. There beautiful, where did you get them?" Aubrey asked taking her eyes off the houses to look at Sean.

"Jewel built them. Kallie and Jade occasionally helped build the first one. Alex helped with the second one, because he is a bit over protective. Jewel likes to build things, so she built these for us as gifts, when she moved." Sean shrugged.

"Does she only build houses?"

"No. Over the years she has built us a lot of things. She and Alex built the cribs for Mom's baby shower. For Christmas she gave us each an animal she made. She gave Kallie a panther, Jade a rabbit, Jean an elephant, Destiny a tiger, and Andy a lion. She made me a nice dog, last year. She also made me and Scott these houses for us."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah, and every year she gives us something made and bought for Christmas. I remember I wanted to help her, but I couldn't use tools to save my life. So she gave me a paintbrush and paint, and ever since then I was an artist."

"That's wonderful. Can we go inside?" She asked pointing toward the tree house.

"One condition, we have to have a water balloon fight with Jean and Scott."

**Chapter 6**

After changing their clothes, everyone came back out to the tree houses. With Jean keeping everyone warm and the water balloons from freezing, the girls went into one house and the boys in the other. While they were waiting for the boys to be ready, Jean and Aubrey decided to have some girl talk to pass the time.

"So you and Sean, I'm glad. He's so happy." Jean said smiling at her.

"Yeah, me and Sean. I'm glad he's happy, because that makes me happier." Aubrey smiled, and then frowned at Jean's tired face. "Do you need some help? You look kind of tired."

"No, just keeping everything warm, it may have been better to have a snowball fight instead."

"Oh, well here. I can help; just give me your hand for a few minutes."

After holding Jean's hand for a few minutes, she smiled and let go. "See, now we can share the work."

"How did you do that?"

"I'm, I guess what you would call a copycat. If I see someone use their ability, I can too. I held your hand because I couldn't see it, but I could feel it and it also helped you to trust me. I think we're starting."

A few minutes later, water balloons were flying everywhere. They were hitting windows, trees, and people. Finally after the last water balloon was thrown and popped over Scott's head; the boys gave up. They went to the house and got towels, while Jean and Aubrey cleaned up the mess.

"So you and Scott? What's going on there?" Aubrey asked picking up where they left off in their earlier conversation.

"Nothing. We're just friends and really close, he's like a big brother to me. I mean I do find him attractive and all and I heard that he thinks I'm attractive too, but I don't know." Jean sighed.

"I honestly think you should give him a chance. I mean your both eighteen and isn't that when you find your lifemate?"

"Yes, that is true. I don't know, maybe."

They continued talking and laughing. After they were finished cleaning they started walking back to the house. Once they were in the house, they knew something was wrong.

**Chapter 7**

Finally after Destiny explained that Xander has been making him-self known. Everyone started to think a plan. Kallie sat with her paper occasionally talking to everyone else in the room. Jewel paced and offered suggestion, just for everyone to deny them. Destiny and Jade went into the kitchen and made tea.

"I GOT IT!" Jean screamed, causing everyone to jump and nearly spill their tea.

"Got what?" Kallie asked her sister.

"I have an idea, it's pretty far fetched though. However I think it will work."

"Tell us then."

"Well you know how we're deadly when we combine our powers together, but Xander would expect that…" Jean paused to rethink her solution.

"True, but continue you may be on to something. I would like to know how your plan is going to be different."

"Well what if we were to double the effect of our attack?"

"It would work, but we can't do that. You know it would kill us if we used too much of our energy and doubling it would cause for us to use that energy."

"Okay, true; but what if we had help?"

"That would be great. Although how would we find help if we don't even know if we may live after this situation?"

"Well Aubrey could help. She has the ability to copy someone's ability and control it as if it were her own. I know it's a little crazy, but with the right training she could help us double our attack."

"That does make sense and it's not like she'll have to do it for long. We could start it out, weaken him up, and then when its time to kill him she'll help us. So basically all she needs is how to use it and kill with it."

"So is it a plan then?"

"It is." Kallie looked at Aubrey for permission before answering. When she just nodded Kallie answered and continued talking.

"Well then, I think we actually will win this." When she said this, she was looking at the not pacing Jewel.

"Well let the training begins then." Jewel said and ushered everyone to the backyard.

**Chapter 8**

"Okay Aubrey, just like this." Jewel said waving her hands in small motions causing a small swirl of water to dance around.

"Like this?" Aubrey asked a little nervous.

"Prefect!" Jewel clapped. "Now when you move your hands faster and in bigger motions, the water is bigger and faster and a lot harsher."

"Like this?"

"Yes! You're natural. Well head over to Kallie, while I talk to Sean for a little bit. We'll be over in a few." Jewel said pushing the very happy girl toward her sister.

"She's not doing too bad. How about you?" Jewel asked her brother.

"Yes, she is a real natural. I'm doing fine, just waiting till you guys are ready. I know what I have to do and I'll be ready." He smiled at his sister.

"I see. Well you should relax; we'll never let anything happen to her. I mean you wouldn't let anything happen to our lifemates, and then never would we let anything happen to her. So come on, let's go watch her learn." Jewel chuckled and linked her arm through his, for him to lead her toward the others.

"Your right. You know, I think your shrinking. Everyone has grown taller than you." Sean laughed

"HA HA! You're so hilarious! Well actually it is kinda sad that even my younger fairy sister is a few inches taller than me; in fact it's awfully sad that all of you are taller than me now. Oh, come on, Aubrey's about to show Kallie that the lessons actually pulled off." She laughed.

**Chapter 19**

"Alright, Mr. Chuckles and Ms. Giggles, if your done, I'd like to have Aubrey continue please." Kallie scolded them, before turning back to Aubrey and smiling. "Ok, Aubrey."

Aubrey waved her hands and a gentle breeze started to blow through the trees and around them. She looked at Kallie, and Kallie nodded at her. Aubrey waved her hands faster and the breeze turned into a tornado. The tornado wiped through the trees until Kallie nodded again. With another wave of her hand, Aubrey turned the tornado back into a gentle breeze.

Aubrey continued with all the lesson tests until she could show that she learned everything she needed to know. Vines going in every directions and rocks tossed in the air. She pointed and fires started and then died out immediately. Afterwards, she was told that she'll be learning to use all of the elements she was learning at the same time.

"Until then, I think we should celebrate because you have done so well!" Jewel clapped and everyone else did as well.

"Ice skating, anyone?" Aubrey suggested. Nodding their heads in agreement, everyone walked into the house to change into skates.

**Chapter 10**

Everyone skated on the lake except Jewel, Kallie, Charles, and Jenna. Destiny, Andy, and the babies were at home enjoying coca and videos. Jewel, Kallie, Charles, and Jenna stood on the grass close to the lake watching and occasionally arguing with someone on the ice.

Everyone was having so much fun until Aubrey's scream rang out. Everyone looked up and around. Aubrey was standing in the middle of very thin icy area. Sean started to skate toward her, but stopped once the ice cracked again.

Sean looked every where for a way to get to her, when the ice broke and she fell in. Sean was about to jump in, when he heard someone yell for him to stop.

"NO SEAN! Don't jump in! The water will freeze you; I'll go in after her." Jewel screamed removing her jacket and shoes.

"But she's my lifemate; I can't stand by and let someone else get to her." Sean replied.

"Sean, don't. I need you to pull her out when I get to her, and besides I can control the water better when I'm in it, so I'll find her faster." Jewel said and dived into the icy water.

**Chapter 11**

Sean and Alex waited in panic, while everyone else nervously assured them that their lifemates were fine. Jean was about to melt the whole lake, when they saw Jewel and Aubrey's heads break through the surface.

"Alex, Sean…we're going to need some help getting out. Alex I also want you to make the ice solid enough to hold everyone's weight and that it will not break again; I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Jewel shouted windy, while grabbing the vine Jade had waiting for them. Sean and Alex grabbed them and pulled them to the surface and Jean started to warm them up.

Finally arriving home, Jean continued to warm Aubrey up. Once Jewel was able to walk, she refused the to allow Jean's help; she wanted Aubrey to get as warm as possible. To make everyone feel better she said that she was healing her-self, while healing Aubrey.

Charles and Kallie grabbed blankets and wrapped them around Jewel and Aubrey. Jenna and Jaymi grabbed some towels to put underneath them. Jade and Destiny made soup and tea for everyone. When Aubrey finally woke up from the impact, everyone started to calm down. Alex and Jewel went to her room to change; Jaymi and Jenna walked into Sean's room and grabbed some clothes for Aubrey.

Sean pulled Aubrey into his lap when everyone else walked into the room to help thaw her out faster. After three hours, Sean loosened his grip and looked at his family. He was so confused; he was worried, thankful, and angry. Suddenly Aubrey turned in his arms and looked at his family too.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm feeling a lot better now." She smiled at them.

"Your very welcome. You gave us, a big fright there. However I'm glad that you're feeling better." Destiny smiled.

"Here have some tea; it'll help you finish thawing out." Jewel smiled and handed her a cup, while staying on her perch on the arm chair while Alex stood behind her holding her close.

"Thank you, guys, really. You didn't have to do what you did. I mean it." Aubrey smiled again and looked at each of them.

"It was no problem at all. Besides your family and we love having you around." Kallie smiled. "Oh, here are your clothes. Jenna and Jaymi went to get them for you so you wouldn't remain cold."

Aubrey smiled and took the clothes. Kallie explained how the situation was related to all the other situations. Everyone nodded, and Jean explained the plan to Destiny, who agreed it was a good idea. Afterwards things were quiet, but tense. At the sudden out burst everyone looked up at the source and became really nervous.

"She learns the next lesson tomorrow. Tests will be the later that day too. I refuse to live in fear for my lifemate or family's lives. I refuse to let us live always looking over our shoulders and always be in danger; when we can change it." Sean said and picked Aubrey up to leave to his bedroom.

"I understand. The lessons will start at 6:00 tomorrow morning." Jewel nodded, while Sean turned and left the room.

**Chapter 12**

"Okay Aubrey, watch closely." Kallie said and turned from her.

Kallie waved her hands, creating a tornado. Jewel waved her hands and added water to the tornado, creating a whirl-pool. Jade also waved her hands and added rocks to the tornado and vines. Jean finally started to wave her hands as well, and fire added its way to the tornado.

"Okay, now you." Kallie said looking at Aubrey.

After watching carefully, Aubrey lifted her hands and doubled the deadly tornado. After a while the tornado died and Aubrey clapped her hands with joy. She even did a little turn and jump. She accomplished their goal and couldn't wait to find out what was next.

"So what's next?" Aubrey asked, finally done dancing and turning to look at them.

Everyone just stared at her. She felt like she had just walked into a room wearing only her underwear.

"What? Are my pants missing or something?" Aubrey blushed.

"It's nothing. We're just done with lessons. Now we prepare for the battle. We get Mom, Andy, and the babies out of town and somewhere safe that we won't even know where it is, and we get ready to fight the biggest fight of our lives." Sean sighed, hugging her from behind and placing a kiss on her cheek.

**Chapter 13**

"Is this really necessary?" Aubrey asked looking at her-self in the mirror. She was wearing black sneakers, black tight jeans and a black turtleneck shirt. Everyone was wearing the same thing but in different parts of the house.

Jenna sat on the end of the bed, zipping up her boots. Jaymi sat at the vanity fixing her hair tapping her black sneaker foot. Jewel was in her closet looking for some box, while Kallie leaned against the doorway.

"Very Necessary. We need to blend in with our surroundings and since it will be dark…it would be best to wear black." Jean said walking through the door in a black tight sweater and black jeans.

"Besides we like to dress up for everything, if you haven't noticed. Think of it, like we are spies!" Jade laughed, following her younger sister into the room. She was wearing the same thing.

"FOUND THEM!" Jewel shouted and mumbled something that they couldn't understand, but that was followed by evil laughter. A few minutes after Kallie started to laugh, and sat on the bed shaking her head.

"Find what Jewels?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"LOOK! BLACK BEANIES FOR EACH OF US!" Jewel shouted excitedly jumping and clapping, while the boys started to walk into the room. "I'M SO EXCITED!"

"We can see that." Aubrey laughed and stepped away from the mirror.

After giving everyone a beanie and forcing them to put it on, Jewel clapped. Aubrey and Sean couldn't believe how happy she was. No one could stop her from being so excited, not even the combined vampire strength of Andy, Destiny, Scott, and Sean.

"Really Jewel, are the beanies necessary? I mean it's bad enough that we're all wearing black and look like spies." Sean asked.

"Yes!" Jewel screamed. As everyone walked out of the room and into the living room.

"How cute!" Destiny screamed as she saw them walk into the living room. "I want pictures!"

After a few pictures Andy came down with the twins and a few suitcases. He reminded them that they would be a thought away if they were needed. Then they left taking the twins with them.

"Now what do we do?" Aubrey asked Sean, when they were gone and got the okay that they were safe.

"Now, we wait. Until Kallie or Jewel says it's time to go." Sean said looking deeply into her lavender eyes, before kissing her softly.

"Let's go." Charles said, coming from the back of the house with Kallie, Jewel, and Alex.

**Chapter 14**

There it was, the Xander Matthews Manor. Aubrey turned her x-ray vision on and counted the amount of people in the house. She could only see four body guards, Sally Andrews, Xander, and another boy in the house. Keeping her vision on them, she looked for weapons, while she and Scott told Jewel who and where the things were in the house.

After a while Jewel decided the Jaymi would distract the other boy, Jenna would distract Sally, and the body guards would be taken care of by the boys. Everyone else would follow through with the rest of the plan.

Jade set a thick fog, while everyone else entered the house, silently. The boys started to attack the guards and started killing one by one. While Jenna locked her-self in one room with Sally and Jaymi locked her-self into another room with the strange boy. While everyone else made their way to the office.

**Chapter 15**

"I thought it would be awhile before I saw you again nephew." Xander stated coldly and turned to face Sean and then the rest of the Matthews.

"It has been awhile, I don't really appreciate you trying to kill my girl-friend. This is why I came, to speak with you about that." Sean stated back just as cold.

"Ha, I'm sorry. Nothing was aimed to harm her, just the rest of you." Xander said pointing to all the Matthews. "Well let's get on with it."

Kallie waved her hands, followed by the rest of the Matthews and gathered a giant tornado of death. They sent it toward Xander and the rest of the office.

"That is a nice trick, but nothing new." Xander laughed.

"But this is, however." Sean smiled slyly at Xander's shocked face. He stepped back and Aubrey walked forward and stood beside the Matthews.

Aubrey waved her hands adding to the tornado of death, and sending back to Xander. They continued to do so, until he laid on the ground defenseless. Sean walked up to him and put his hand on his forehead, detaching the soul from the body.

Afterwards, Jenna and the others ran into the room. They all walked up to the others and stared at the now dead body.

"Jenna blow up the body. Jean light the manor on fire, Jaymi could you make it look like a thunderstorm had started the fire?" Sean said, looking at them. When they all nodded their heads, he told them to do it.

**Chapter 16**

The earth started to shake, as everyone walked down the stairs. All the guys helped the girls walked down the stairs, and stopped. Ceiling tiles started to fall down and the rest of the house started to fall apart, all around them. Sean looked at Jenna, while carrying a very exhausted Aubrey.

"Jenna did you blow up the body or part of the house?" He asked.

"Well, I couldn't get a good shot of just the body so, when I did blow it up…I accidentally got a wall too." Jenna mumbled looking at the floor.

"great." He mumbled while everyone else mumbled "Oh god."

Everyone started running out of the house and jumped on to the front lawn. Just as they landed on the grass, the house completely fell apart. They had a million small cuts and bruises, but they were alive and not injured internally. Everyone stood up and started to limb back down the street, where they parked their cars. Just before they got into their cars, Jenna got their attention.

"I hate to be the barren of bad news, BUT Sally got away." Jenna said.

"We'll get her next time. So let's just go back to Mom's." Sean said climbing into his car and drove away.

**Chapter 17**

The next day, Sean and Aubrey went house shopping. They had been gone for hours and felt like the shopping would never end. Finally picking a house, and went furniture shopping afterwards. Three hours later, they picked their furniture and had everything they needed in their new home.

After setting up, they went back to Destiny's house. While sitting in the driveway, Sean turned to look at Aubrey. He looked into her lavender eyes and he knew he was absolutely happy.

"Hey guys. I was thinking that we should play truth or dare. You see we have nothing better to do until Andy and Mom get back next week and we owe Aubrey a proper game." Sean said looking into the living room, and closing the door.

Everyone nodded their heads, as Sean saw Jewel sitting with the hats that they always used for the game. Shaking his head he sat down next to her and pulled Aubrey down next to him.

"You knew? How?" Sean chucked.

"I'm your big sister, I know everything. It also helps that I can see the future." Jewel chuckled and handed Aubrey the hat "You go first."

"You better have added our names!" Destiny screamed! As Andy closed the door and they joined them in their circle with the babies sitting on their laps.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
